The present invention encompasses a considerably broader range of matrix membranes, coupling reactions and enzymes than that included in my accompanying application, Ser. No. 629,940, filed Nov. 7, 1975, now pending, entitled ENZYME-COUPLED ULTRAFILTRATION MEMBRANES. It is directed to the preparation of a broad class of membrane filters to which enzymes and other molecules of similar catalytic activity are attached by chemical bonds, where the process of activation of the pore surfaces of these membranes for purposes of subsequent coupling (where such is needed) is carried out under pressure-driven conditions, and where the coupled enzyme system is used under similar pressure-driven conditions, namely by forcing the substrate to be treated through the membrane pores under pressure.
The conventional uses of immobilized enzymes are well known in the scientific, industrial and patent literature. The advantages of this general technique are, accordingly, well known. The usual technologies employed heretofore have been to use small particles of either natural or synthetic polymers or inorganic, porous materials. The enzymes are coupled thereto by chemical bonds or by the process of forming an insoluble gel in the presence of these enzymes, or by encapsulating the enzymes within small beads or within hollow fibers of porous nature, and the like. All of these conventional processes have their advantages and also their disadvantages. The purpose of the pressure-driven enzyme-coupled membranes of the present invention is directed to a novel method of preparing such membranes and to the membranes produced thereby, and to their use for a variety of applications. Their principal use is as a catalyst for carrying out chemical reactions. In the form which is described herein, the systems display a high capacity in terms of amount of enzyme contained therein and a high enzymatic activity, thus making these systems particularly useful for large-scale industrial processes. The enzymes so stabilized have, in addition to the before mentioned advantages, the usual, intrinsic advantages of stabilized enzymes in terms of their chemical and thermal stability.